


Goodbye, little one.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader holds Ahsoka for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, little one.

It'd been years since he'd seen anyone without the red tint of his helmet's lenses. It was strange, seeing her like this he saw how much she'd grown. She was as tall as he used to be, and so much faster. Even her markings had changed, and her head tails had grown substantially. Vader had always imagined what she'd look like all after she grew up. But the sith lord couldn't focus on that now. Ahsoka was a skilled duelist, and one false move and she would claim his life. 

Their sabers clashed as he pushed her backwards. Ahsoka could feel her strength being sapped away with each powerful strike she was forced to defend. With a strong shove he knocked her backwards and one of her lightsabers as well. Ahsoka gritted her teeth, grasping her saber tightly with both hands. Again they engaged, Vader neutralized Ahsoka's offense by forcing her to constantly try and defend his brutal attacks. Finally Ahsoka fired back. A fatal mistake. Vader caught her thin wrist in his mechno-hand and plunged his lightsaber into her, just below her chest plate and between her ribs. He heard a gasp escape as she began to collapse.  
He hooked his lightsaber onto his belt as he cradled Ahsoka close to him; sitting down slowly he stared into her eyes. "M-master?" She wheezed, her body trembling. He'd stay with her, as long as it took for her to let go.

Darth Vader hung his head for a moment before speaking. "I'm not your master anymore," He paused as his former apprentice coughed, blood staining her face. "You've grown beyond needing me." Ahsoka smiled slightly.

"You'll always be my master." Ahsoka gripped the cloth of the sith's cape, the pain she was trying to hide was plain to see on her thin face. There was a long silence between them. "I'm sorry for failing you." A gloved hand immediately came up to her cheek.

"Ahsoka," He breathed, trying to comfort her in her final moments. "I was proud of you back then," Again he paused as a small smile played across her lips. "And I'm proud of you now." Ahsoka nodded with a smile, Vader surmised that she had lost the energy to speak.  
Vader held her tight as he felt her slipping away. The girl he promised he'd never let anyone hurt was fated to die in his arms. "Goodbye, little one." He spoke in a soft voice, her energy finally disappeared. He momentarily rested his head against hers.

Vader could feel a few hot tears spill onto his scarred cheeks as he gently laid his former padawan's lifeless body down. Collecting her lightsabers, he exited the now destroyed temple in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've had in my head for awhile and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it (: If you have time to drop a review I do appreciate it!


End file.
